Je te rejoindrai
by strawberries.X
Summary: J'ai tant perdu,Je n'ai plus la force. Pardonne-moi. Pour moi, pour notre enfant, pardonne moi." GWxHP/ HGxDM.One Shot


Ce soir là, la lune était pleine, le vent était frais

_Salut les gens !! C'est ma toute premiére histoire alors soyez indulgent lol ! Quelques reviews me ferait plaisir :)_

_Bonne lecture !!_

S_trawberries_**.X**

…**xXx…**

Ce soir là, la lune était pleine, le vent était frais. Une légère brise souleva une mèche de cheveux rousse. Malgré la beauté du ciel, une odeur de mort planait sur le château, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol, mêlée au sang qui s'y trouvait déjà. Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, on pouvait deviner dans la pénombre des cadavres, gisant encore ici et là.

Des larmes coulent, creusant encore et toujours le même tunnel sur ses joues. Ginny les essuya rageusement, et s'entailla une nouvelle fois le bras. Elle se releva avec difficulté, la vision brouillée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le parc. Inévitablement elle se remis à pleurer, de toutes ces forces. Elle avait tellement perdue aujourd'hui… Elle se remémora d'Hermione, se jetant entre Drago et un sortilège de mort. Morte pour protéger celui qu'elle aime. Ginny aurait tellement voulu en faire autant... De Ron, en sang, les membres broyés. Torturé par Bellatrix. De Fred et George, morts main dans la main, dans une explosion de l'aile est du château. Du corps de sa mère, déchiqueté par Greyback. Et de Harry… Harry, l'homme de sa vie. Harry, son seul est unique amour. Harry, mort avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire qu'elle attendait son enfant. Harry, mort dans l'unique espoir qu'un monde meilleur puisse naître. Un monde qui se fera sans lui…

Ginny lança un regard au pied de la tour. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre… Elle rejoindrait sa famille, ses proches. Elle essaya de se mettre en équilibre sur le bord de la tour. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cabane d'Hagrid. En cendre. De loin, elle voyait ce banc au bord du lac, lieu de rendez-vous nocturnes avec Harry. Elle voyait le saule pleureur sous lequel Hermione allait s'asseoir pour lire, ou pour s'y réfugier lorsqu'elle se disputait encore avec Ron. Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant supporter d'avantages cette déferlante de souvenirs heureux. Bientôt elle sera avec eux. Bientôt elle ne souffrirait plus autant. Bientôt…

Doucement, lentement, elle essaya de faire basculer son corps en avant, plongeant tête la première vers l'inconnu.

Son geste fût arrêté par deux bras puissant qui lui encerclait la taille. Elle se retourna vivement. Deux yeux ternes et sans vie la fixaient. Un visage aux joues légèrement plus creuses, où une balafre ensanglantée zébrait. Et ces cheveux, qu'Hermione aimait tellement caresser…

Elle se remit à pleurer, tandis que Drago la faisait descendre du rebord de la tour. Elle s'accrocha à ce qu'il restait de sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- « Je ne pourrais jamais… C'est trop dur… » Sanglota-elle.

Drago lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux enfermé au square Grimmaud (Ginny sous ordre de Harry, Drago à cause des mangemorts à sa poursuite), ils étaient devenus très proches. Elle fût agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que derrière la fouine, se cachait une personne sensible, meurtrie par sa famille, et étonnamment drôle. C'était devenu en quelque sorte un ami, presque un frère. Elle aimait le rejoindre le soir dans la chambre où se trouvait Buck, passant une partie de la nuit à philosopher, une autre à se remonter réciproquement le morale. Hermione manquait à Drago autant qu'Harry ne lui manquait. Ils comprenaient parfaitement la douleur de l'autre. Ils voulaient tout les deux aller combattre. Ils voulaient tout les deux retrouver les êtres qui leurs était si cher. Ils avaient tout les deux un immense espoir encré au fond de leur cœurs, les maintenant en vie jours après jour. Elle aimait voir ce regard tendre et affectueux lorsqu'il lui parlait d'Hermione. Décidemment, Drago était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Elle regrettait de l'avoir jugé durant toute ces années. Et par une ironie cruelle, les voila à nouveau, partageant la même douleur…

- « Ne t'en fait pas… on s'en sortira. Faisons le pour Harry et… et… Hermione. Ils n'auraient pas voulu ça n'est-ce pas… »

Sa voix tremblait. Les sanglots de Ginny se calmèrent un peu, mais ses larmes continuaient toujours à noyer son visage.

- « Je n'ai plus rien à perdre Drago, plus rien… Je n'ai plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus Harry… Si tu savais à quel point mon cœur est en miette… ! »

Drago se détacha d'elle et pris son visage dans ces mains. Il essaya de faire un semblant de sourire et de ravaler les larmes qui perlaient au creux de ces yeux.

- « Il faut tu vives... que nous vivons. Il faut aller de l'avant. Pour eux. Pour ton enfant. Pour votre enfant. »

Ginny releva vivement la tête. Elle plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Drago.

- « Comment le sait-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « C'est Hermione qui me l'avait dit… hier soir » Réponds-t-il.

Elle put lire l'immense douleur que reflétaient les yeux de Drago. Elle eut l'impression de se trouver devant un miroir. C'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi le monde continuait-il de tourner après autant de désarroi ? Pourquoi le soleil s'apprêtait-il de ce lever à nouveau ? Sans Harry ? Sans Hermione ? Sans Ron ? Sans Remus ? Sans tonks et son bébé ? Sans tout ces braves gens qui avaient combattu auprès d'eux ? Pourquoi … ?

Elle se détacha vivement de Drago et repris la dague, posée au sol. Elle se taillada une nouvelle fois son bras, déjà complètement meurtri. Elle s'apprêtait à renouveler le geste, complètement hystérique, lorsque Drago lui arracha son arme des mains, et la jeta par terre. Cette fois il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- « Bon sang Ginny, t'as pas le droit ! Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir et tu le sais très bien ! Moi non plus je n'ai plus rien ! Je n'ai plus de famille, des dizaines d'individus veulent ma peau, je n'ai pas d'amis à part toi ! Tous les autres sont…. J'aimerai tellement pourvoir moi aussi avoir les tripes de sauter du haut de cette tour, de m'ouvrir les veines, de m'endormir et de ne plus jamais me réveiller !! Je veux être avec elle… qu'importe le prix à payer… » Cria-t-il.

Il se laisse tomber par terre et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- « Finalement, Dumbledore avait beau répéter sans cesse qu'importe les maisons dans les quels ont est réparti et qu'on est tous les mêmes, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tout faux… Je n'aurai jamais eu le courage d'Hermione… Je n'aurai jamais ta détermination… Je resterais un putain de Serpentard jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… »

Ginny s'approcha, et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front où elle déposa tendrement un baiser. Elle lui sourit affectueusement, malgré le sang sur son visage, malgré les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler. Elle ferma les yeux, et mis sa main sur sa joue.

- « Effectivement Drago, un Serpentard reste un Serpentard. Un Gryffondor reste également un Gryffondor, et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Drago, tu vivras. Avec ou sans elle tu vivras. Tu récupéreras tes biens, tu redonneras au nom Malfoy sa prestigieusité d'antan. J'en suis sûre. Ta plaie se refermera petit à petit. Moi je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Jamais je n'aimerai mon enfant comme il se doit, j'en suis convaincue. Drago… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'à présent…» lui dit-elle, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge qu'elle tenta de maîtrisé. Drago se leva et la regarda, horrifié.

- « Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Répondit-il. « Comment peux tu oser dire que je pourrait refaire ma vie ? Que je finirais par oublier Hermione ? Comment peut tu décider de ce que je ressens, et de mes attentions ?! Jamais je ne pourrais vivre en paix, après ça… Elle… Elle m'a protégé de sa vie ! Elle est morte dans mes bras ! JE NE VIVEVRAIS PAS SANS ELLE !! J'EN SUIS INCAPABLE !! »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de la rousse.

- « C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre… »

Elle pris dague, qu'elle avait récupérer en douce lorsqu'elle s'était agenouiller, et l'enfonça dans son flanc. Drago la regarda avec surprise, tenant dans ces mains le sang qu'il perdait. Ginny essuya ses larmes et pris Drago dans ces bras, enfonçant l'arme encore plus profondément. Sa surprise laissa peu à peu place à un regard reconnaissant. Elle le savait. Ca lui faisait tellement mal de devoir accomplir cet horrible geste, mais elle le faisais pour lui. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait, elle le savait.

- « … Merci... Gin'…» Souffla t-il dans un dernier murmure, dans un dernier sourire.

Ginny coucha le corps de Drago sur le sol, et elle fit de même. Dans un dernier regard vers ces magnifiques yeux éteint, elle tourna la tête vers le ciel et fixa l'étoile de Sirius.

- « Tu ne dois pas être bien loin mon amour… J'arrive. Nous arrivons. Tous les trois… »

D'une force bestiale, elle pénétra son cœur de la lame, enduite du sang de Drago. Dans un dernier soupir, Ginny Weasley s'en alla vers les cieux, le sourire aux lèvres, la main dans celle de son meilleur ennemi.

…**xXx…**

Des réactions ? Les reviews sont la pour ça


End file.
